


Agent Emerald (Rwby/my hero academia)

by Zyon42



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyon42/pseuds/Zyon42
Summary: Izuku Midoria ata young age learned that not all men are made equal, thou some are also put of the norm of equal. At the age of 4 he learned that he was quirkless.  It before he looses himself to depression, he learns that he was lucky to have a different kind of power. The power of the huntsmen. I'm a world of quirks, the quirkless are able to still have a power called semblances. Thou only a small percentage of them can.the world of My Hero Academia is fused with RWBY I recreates them as a world of heroes and hunters. Join the adventure of the lone Hunter as he saves the world from Chaos itself.(Please note that the plot is my own, and that I do not own either RWBY or My Hero Academia and that they belong to there rightfully owners)





	Agent Emerald (Rwby/my hero academia)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please give all the feedback that you can. Criticism welcomed. Enjoy!

Izuku Midoria, a four year old boy with black hair with green tips and freckles under his eyes, is someone that is loved my many. Today he learns of his quirk, with utmost curiosity as to say will it be? He just finished all of the tests and will learn of the results shortly.

"Hey mom?" The boy asks his mother with wide, green eyes " Why does Dr. Tsubasa look nervous? "

And indeed the good doctor was nervous, for how can you tell a mother that her son had to leave?

"Ma'am, I have good news and bad news, before I say anything though, which would you prefer first?" 

Inko Midoria , a nervous woman with straight, green hair with a weak telepathic quirk, was afraid not than anything for her beloved son. "How bad is it?"

"There are two things that you need to know. One, your son has no quirk, though that doesn't mean he has no powers."

Inko , with a look of fear and curiosity stares at the man with eyes that tell him to continue.

"He is quirkless, but he has something else, a power that is extremely rare that can only belong to a small portion of the quirkless community. I'm afraid that he has a semblance, which means that your son will never be a hero. But he can be something greater. Someone that protects the whole world with others. He can be a huntsmen. Of course that means that if he does choose to be one he will have to leave immediately."

As this was said realization dawned on her. Knowing what she had to do, she looks to her son and asks "Honey, do you want to save people and keep them safe?" To which the child nods energetically.

With his answer, he looks to his mother and says "Then he will have a week ago get ready." With those final words said, the small family leave to go home.

The following week having said his goodbyes, he waits at home,watching the clock as though if it were to stop, could be the end of the world. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Inko quickly opens it to reveal a man with black hair, and ruby like eyes wearing grey clothes with a crimson cape just outside with a little girl in a small, black schoolgirl uniform with a red cloak warped around her. "Is this the Midoria residence?" the man firefly asks, a nap clearly on mind.

" Yes, who are you and, this cute little one might I ask? " Inko replies with a loving smile.

"The names Qrow, and my niece, Ruby." The man - now known as Qrow says, we are here to pick up your son to help him become a hunter. "

The mother's smile, wavering slightly, turns bittersweet . "Of course, would you like to come inside and have some tea as you wait. My little Izu is watching his favorite video one last time. He should be out in a few."

" Thank you for the hospitality ma'am. While I wouldn't mind, Ruby here has been running all over the place and has tired herself out. " Upon closer inspection, the little girl indeed looked exhausted.

As Qrow and little Ruby walked inside the apartment, they headed to the living room to enjoy some tea and idle chat. Than something that Qrow expected to come came out in the open. "So you happen to know what powers my some has?" 

" while we don't know what semblance he has yet, we do know of the other abilities that he has, such as aura. And before you ask, no, I cannot say anything about what he can do or the possibilities there are. What I can say is that in highschool, he will be learning from the best, as well as under the guidance of Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at beacon academy. "

After those words were said, the three say in silence for only a minute. Soon Izuku ran into the living room wearing a pair of jeans, red sneakers, and a forest green hoodie that said on the back "PLUS ULTRA" . On his face were the clear signs of the presence of tears just recently wiped away.

Seeing the boy, Qrow walks up to him and with a gentle smile said "Hello Izuku, my man is Qrow, and you will be staying with me for a while to learn how to be a strong hunter. Ozpin will want to see you soon so you can say goodbye to your mother as we head to the shuttle station."

With that ( and many tears) Izuku said goodbye to his mother and was of to his new home. As they were in the shuttle, the greenette hears "Hi, my name is Ruby, I hope we can be the best of friends." Looking up he sees the kind girl with her hand out.

"I-Izuku Midoria" he replies shaking her hand with a burning blush on his face.

At the end of the day, the sweet hearted boy was at his new home With Joseph, Yang and (you guessed it) Ruby. Getting moved in with clothes, a couple of All Might posters, and a bunch of blank notebooks, flips not o his head to sleep the night away.

Time skip three years

Izuku and Ruby were sparring when Qrow says "Alright you two, you may be able to fight without weapons, but a hunter is always with a good tool. To begin your training, you will learn how to build one. If you can take apart your weapon and put it back together, than you will be ahead of 90% of the hunters alive as of this moment. You already know how to build a weapon, but can you build one that fits you? Well, let's find out." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know much about the parts for any of the weapons, so don't expect a schematic of some sort. Also Ruby sticks with Crescent Moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku thought long and hard about what would fit him, so he drew up himself with different weapons with different functions and came up with an idea. He would be dual wielding a fundraiser with a curved,single edged dagger with a serrated edge as well. The gunsword would be to take on enemies with high levels of force from close courter coladas well as mid ranged attacks. The dagger would be used to strike weak points as well as to counter strike his opponents.

After many months of learning, training, and building, Izuku was finished with the first model. It wasn't pretty, but it was made to be functional. Ruby on the other hand finished hers a week prior with a beautifully made south that could transform into various guns.

"You two are finished sooner than I thought you would be. Well then, so you want to test them out?"


End file.
